


Over Heated

by betawhitewolf



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Jack gets over heated and mark cools him off





	Over Heated

Jack was so fucking mad right now.

Like how the living hell could he PICK UP THE GOD DAMN TABLE WHEN HE WAS TRYING GET THE TEA PACKET!

Jack was way to focus on the game to realize that his hair had started to smoke or that his skin had started to smoke of that his shirt was surly but slowly catching on fire.

Jack never once notice this but his boyfriend Mark sure did seeming as the scent of burning clothing caught his attention when he walk passed jack’s recording studio.

Mark stood stalk still outside of the room for a second listening to the Irish mans rage raise and the scent of smoke to become more noticeable before he decided that 'yes its fine for him to interrupt seeing as if he didn't Jack would probably burn down the house.

so Mark grabbed the door nob and twisted it throwing the door opened and waltzing in spinning jack around to face him and pulling the angry man in for a kiss.

It wasn’t a spectacular kiss or nothin’ it was just something to cool the Irish man down.

Mark pulled back with a sigh to stare at the Irish man who’s skin was turning to its normal milky white rather then red and who’s lips had ice crystals darted across them.

“Your not going to burn down the house now are you?” Mark asked his breath cooling the Irish man down even more from how cold it was.

“I wasn’t goin’ to from the start” Jack murmured glancing up at mark with a pout.

“Yeah okay” Mark said amusement written all over his face as he pressed one last frosty kiss to Jacks lips before he headed out of the room well not with out making sure he had every thing cooled down he did NOT want a repeat of what happened last year.

**Author's Note:**

> so many old fics lol, anyway i thought this one was really cute i hope y'all think so too


End file.
